Exhibitionism
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: Dean decides to push his and Cas' bedroom activities out of the bunker. How well can they hide their secret?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Robert Singer and Eric Kripke are the writers.**

…

Exhibitionism

"Thanks." Dean murmurs to the cashier as he takes the white, plastic bag with his item in one hand and pockets his change with the other, walking to the door and pushing it open as a bell rings form above, leaving the shop with a small smile on his lips. He walks down the lifeless street looking up at the pastel sunrise and continues to his the Impala not bothering to conceal the logo on the bag from prying strangers. He unlocks the car door and drives back to the bunker. He enters the shelter with his bag and runs to his room, kicking the door closed and drops the bag on the bed.

"Cas…" Dean prays, saying his name alone bringing his angel immediately to him, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and pinning their hips together suggestively.

"Hello." Cas greets smiling at Deans.

"Hi," Dean replies grinning too. He leans forward connecting their mouths quickly, "I've got a gift for you." Dean adds pulling away. He takes one of Cas' hands and turns, removing the box from the bag and hands it to him. Cas looks over the box and shakes it once. His brows knit quizzically.

"Haven't guessed it then?" Dean chirps proudly. Usually Cas can figure out the contents of a package just by holding it but with this surprise, he is confused.

"I am familiar with the shape but it's not a human one. There also electrical components."

"Very good," Dean praises, "how about you open it?"

Cas opens it and smirks, "Is this one of those things we saw in that porn movie 'Boys and their toys'?"

Dean remembers that day fondly, it was one of the best nights of his life and he nods answering Cas' question.

"What am I to do with it?" The angel asks.

"We are going to have brunch and I want you to have it inside you the whole time."

"But I would…it would…I can't."

"Why not?" Dean urges, mischief blazing in his jade eyes.

"It's not…we would be in public." Dean steps closer to Cas pushing him against the nearest wall. Dean joins their mouths, moving then slowly, tongues lazily playing with each other. Dean separates lowering his mouth to lick Cas' nipples through his shirt. Cas moans softly. Running his hands through Dean's hair. Dean continues with his teasing; he straightens, nudging Cas' legs apart and pushes his leg in between Cas' thighs, grinding it against his groin.

"Here's an incentive; if you wear it to the diner, tomorrow I'll let you fuck me anywhere, anytime, in any position."

"I can do that anyway." Cas retorts.

"Even in the Impala…" Dean expands watching Cas' eyes light up at the new venue.

"Ok." Cas obliges, grinding back on Dean's leg eyes closing briefly in pleasure. Dean places a quick and messy kiss to Cas then steps back. He grabs the vibrator and some lube from his drawer.

"You wanna be stretched first?" Dean asks.

"I can take it." Cas replies, his cock half hard from Dean's previous activity. Dean gently pushes it in him. Cas frowns.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Dean questions.

"No, it's just I prefer the feeling of you inside me. Cas replies noticing the way Dean's eyes darken, his body tensing and he smiles. Dean continues to work the toy inside his boyfriend's ass until the majority of it is out of sight. Dean moves back allowing Cas to stand, pulling up his boxers and trousers. Cas stands then sit back down on the bed, a low moan escaping his lips as it moves further inside him. Dean grabs Cas pulling him close, kissing him until they're breathless.

"We should probably go now before I take that plug out and fuck you senseless."

"I wouldn't mind that." Cas flirts.

"Dammit Cas." Dean chuckles, sighing shakily in an effort to diffuse his desire and regain self-control.

"Let's go." Dean says, taking Cas' hand, walking to the Impala. Cas manages to find a way to sit comfortably, grunting as he pushes the toy further inside him. Dean looks over grinning, retaking Cas' hand and drives to his favourite diner he's been going to for years. Dean opens the door for Cas and they take their usual booth at the back of the compound. Dean expects to see their usual waitress Marie. Marie is a woman in her 40's, a single mother of troublesome twin boys and met Dean when he and Sam salted the bones of a ghost haunting their house. Ever since, Dean has always had free refills although he tips generously nonetheless and someone he can talk to about Cas. Dean reaches into his jacket pocket and turns on the vibrator.

"I – it…" Cas closes his eyes, trying to swallow a moan remembering he's in public, "Why is it doing that?" Cas asks hoarsely, his eyes alight with lust. Dean raises the remote just enough for Cas to see it but not high enough so anyone else can. Dean increases the strength of the vibration, smirking as Cas' eyes go wide at the new feeling. A waitress walks over to them and Dean turns it off. Cas sighs in relief, composing himself and allows Dean to order first.

"Marie not working tonight?" Dean asks.

"One of her boys broke their arm. She's in hospital with them." The girl answers, a bored expression on her face suggesting she's only there for the money. "What do ya want?"

"Beef burger, chips and a choc milkshake extra thick."

"Any salad?"

"Ugh, rabbit food." He mutters then changes his mind, "I'll have corn on the cob. Veg makes you strong right? I'm gonna need all my strength tonight." He speaks smoothly and innocently noticing how Cas squirmed.

"What you doing tonight?" The waitress asks intrigued. Cas longs to say 'Yeah, me bitch!' and Dean sees Cas' dagger-gaze on the waitress so he subtly rubs his leg against Cas' soothing him.

"Just a problem that needs taking care of." Dean answers smirking at its true meaning.

"And you?" She turns to Cas, her eyes roaming over him unashamedly.

"Nothing, thank you."

"If you change your mind just call." Deans eyes assess her as she walks away; her denim shorts barely conceal her bum while her top featuring the diner name and logo is cut low, showing her bountiful cleavage while her golden locks fall halfway down her back, reflecting the light streaming from outside. He looks away and meets Cas' eyes smiling, although he can recognise beauty, his attraction lies with one being. Just as the waitress leaves Dean turns the vibrator back on, taking Cas by surprise and he groans quickly closing his mouth and looks down his cheeks flushing pink. The waitress turns around, looking at the two men who are both looking at their menus still and turns back around puzzled.

"Dean that was too close." Cas states as his cheeks continue to heat.

"You can't deny that didn't turn you on, almost getting caught? " And Cas couldn't. He just smiles to himself reflecting on the fact that he has a sex toy up his angelic ass being controlled by the sexiest man he knows.

The waitress comes back over, his burger, chips and milkshake with cream and chocolate sauce on a tray. She plates it down and walks away to attend other customers. Dean turns and keeps the vibrator on while he's eating, watching Cas become more and more fidgety and needy as he urgently wants to come. Cas wants to beg, plead and demand with the hunter for them to leave, for him to turn up the setting or allow him to go to the bathroom to jerk himself off but Dean is in control. Cas attempts to leave to go to the bathroom, shuffling along the red leather seat but Dean turns it onto its highest setting causing Cas to still as his body weakens. He crosses his legs, humming softly to release the moan stuck in his throat. Dean relishes in the control he has over him, occasionally palming his semi as he watches Cas skilfully and barely mask his arousal. When he finishes eating, Dean deliberately looks over the dessert menu, talking aloud how the banoffee pie sounds good but so does the chocolate brownie and ice-cream. Dean can see a sheen of sweat build as Cas shifts in his seat his eyes a deep blue with want. Dean asks for an empty plastic cup and lid, pouring his drink into it to take away. He removes the straw covered in the creamy liquid and licks it, mouth open and sucking at the straw. Cas half whimpers at this spectacle, his hands falling to his lap to adjust his almost painful erection. Dean turns off the device and Cas sighs, breathing deeply and shakily. They stand; Dean leaves $30 on the table and takes Cas' hand and head to the parking lot.

"You ok?" Dean asks as Cas remains silent. Cas opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out he just nods then turns to Dean, pulling him close by his shirt and roughly kissing him. Dean moans into the kiss as Cas runs his hand through Dean's hair before he suddenly pulls back walking to the other side of the Impala and gets in. Dean just stands there then opens his door and starts the car chuckling quietly. Dean drives placing one hand on Cas' crotch and palms him rhythmically.

"Dean…" Cas whimpers wanting urgently to be fucked, wanting to be dominated.

"You're my bitch tonight. You come when I say." Cas shifts in his chair trying to find a comfy position and swears from sexual frustration which turns into a blatant moan as Dean flicks the remote in his pocket onto medium.

"You like that baby?" Cas tries to stroke himself, apply any contact to his lower regions but is denied every time by his hunter.

"If you disobey me anymore then I won't let you come." Cas knows he's not joking; this side of Dean is always unpredictable but the physical aspects are beyond great. Dean continues to tease Cas but turns the toy on its lowest setting; however he drives at a leisurely 40mph on a 55mph road. Cas stretches his hand, placing it on the hunters shoulder and Dean suddenly finds himself in his room.

"You were driving too slow." Cas answers the unasked question and Dean smiles liking that his angel is so desperate for him. Cas begins shedding his clothes and Dean does the same, pushing Cas back on the bed and explores the angel's body. Dean turns the vibrator on high as he lies on his side next to Cas and begins moving the toy in and out of him. Cas moans then bucks as it hits his prostrate.

"Dean –" Cas starts as his warning is cut off by another moan.

"It's fine baby." Dean says as he continues to thrust the toy into his lover as deep as it will go. Cas bucks again, moaning and grips Dean's hair as he comes, untouched. Dean groans softly as Cas tugs on him and removes the toy from his ass, kissing his thighs and stomach. He waits for Cas to come down from his high, the angel cleaning himself up without lifting a finger and brings Dean on top of him kissing him slowly. He strokes his cock, applying lube and sighs at the feeling and leans over his partner. He looks to Cas who nods singularly and he pushes in to the tight space, stilling to let Cas adjust since his cock is bigger than the toy, until Cas begins shifting under Dean, hinting for him to move. The hunter pulls out almost completely before thrusting back in causing Cas to grip his arm. Dean continues thrusting slowly, almost lazily, wanting the pleasure they get from each other to never end. Cas' cock hardens again and Dean increases his pace. His arms hold himself above his boyfriend as Cas trails his fingers over his toned chest and arms, tracing patterns on his skin. Their breathing quickens as their orgasms build, wanting to find release from the other. Dean quickly pulls out, earning a groan of distaste from Cas, he chuckles kissing his angel before turning him on his side they spoon. Cas presses himself back into Dean as Dean reaches under Cas' arm and down his stomach making Cas shudder until he reaches his member. Cas bucks into Dean's hand as he pumps his cock firmly, in time with his thrusts. Cas moans more loudly, his body tensing then comes, back arching against Dean from the intensity of his orgasm. As Cas stills, Dean wraps his arms around him, hugging him as Cas' ass clamps down around his member, pulling his orgasm from him.

"Fuck…" Dean sighs, closing his eyes tight and emptying his seed into Cas.

"Well?" Dean asks, removing himself from Cas.

"Well what?" Cas responds turning in Dean's arms so he's facing them.

"What do you think of the toy?" Dean says softly.

"I think I should use it on you, you know so you can truly appreciate it." Cas tries to state seriously but grins up at Dean nonetheless and Dean chuckles resting his head against Cas'. He connects their lips, only pulling away when he can't breathe and lies on his back making sure Cas is in his arms.

They stay like this for a while then Dean sits up, "I think Sam froze some burritos, I'm gonna get one."

"Are you not going to put your clothes back on?" Cas asks quizzically.

"Don't you like the view?" Dean replies cockily and Cas chuckles lightly. Dean puts on his boxers and a top, waiting for Cas to dress too before they head to the kitchen.

…


End file.
